


Gender Studies 101

by Predatrix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan-Art, Gen, non-binary Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix
Summary: I bet this is still not going to work just the same as the last time I tried to put an image in...Gosh! It worked that time, at least when I checked it.





	Gender Studies 101

I tried to do an apple with a bite mark in Procreate, and it turned out to be _those_ apples, with a rather snazzy non-binary Crowley.

[Gender Studies 101](https://pred-x.tumblr.com/image/188572348561)


End file.
